The development of disease-related biomarker panels requires fast and efficient methods for obtaining multi-parameter protein profiles. Commonly used fluorescent labeling processes are easy to implement, but they disrupt the accurate measurement of kinetic constants and can lead to antibody cross-reactivity problems. An alternative, label-free biodetection method utilizes the phenomenon of surface plasmon polariton (SPP) resonance. SPP based devices integrate microfluidic channels with metal-dielectric layer chips, and measure transmittance or reflectance of light, hereafter referred to as Device Transfer Function (DTF), at the metal-fluid interface. The DTF exhibits a sharp resonant feature when the probe wavelength and the angle of incidence satisfy the condition for SPP excitation.